Like Mother, NOT like Daughter
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Diamond Tiara is very much a changed filly, in more ways than one and when her mother, Spoiler Rich, is denied the position of Vice Headmare at the School of Friendship, Tiara goes and has a talk with the current Vice Headmare Starlight Glimmer about it. (Originally posted on fimfiction.)


**Hey everycreature!**

**So this was an idea that came to me, thinking about Diamond Tiara and her role in the show...**

**You see one of the things that really keeps bugging me about Season 9, and I guess the show in general is that Diamond Tiara never got another speaking role after Crusaders of the Lost Mark, but her mother, aka one of the worst mares in Equestria, had not one, but three speaking roles! (Applejack's "Day" Off and Where the Apples Lies in Season 6 and A Horse Shoe-In in Season 9)**

**I remember when I first watched Crusaders of the Lost Mark, it made me feel sorry for Diamond Tiara and I loved how her reformation was handled and I always hoped we would get another episode with her as a major part of it. I would have loved to see an episode where maybe she helps out the CMCs in return for helping her or maybe as like the newest member to the CMCs. But alas... All we get are cameos with her in the background...**

**So I thought of this idea thinking about how Spoiled Rich was rejected for her position as future Vice-Headmare at the School of Friendship...**

* * *

"What do you mean I wouldn't get the position!?" Spoiled Rich said in total surprise to the Guidance Counselor at the School of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Rich, but viewing your first test and judging by the opinions and reactions of the students, as well as Professor Rainbow Dash, you're just not what the school needs, you wouldn't be joining the others in the next tests I have planned." Starlight replied, informing the mare of the news she certainly didn't want to hear.

"But I'm the head of the School Board of the Ponyville Schoolhouse, I have the most experience dealing with this kind of job, this school could be even bigger and more manageable with my presence." Spoiled Rich bragged.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you even have the job..." Starlight said in her head as she took a deep, calming breath to let this go easy and as smoothly as she could.

"There's nothing more I can say to you Mrs. Rich, you're dismissed."

"You'll regret this decision, I can assure you." Spoiled Rich snapped as she got up from her chair and with her head raised up high she trotted out of the Guidance Counselor's office, back for her mansion in Ponyville.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Spoiled Rich's daughter, Diamond Tiara, was in the living room, doing some of her homework after returning from the Ponyville Schoolhouse, with a near empty glass of refreshing juice nearby, Tiara's father, Flithy Rich was sitting in a chair, reading from the newspaper. As Tiara silently did her homework, the family's butler, Randolph, came into the living room, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Miss. Tiara, would you like some more juice?" Randolph asked politely, excusing himself to get the filly's attention.

"Yes please Randolph, thank you very much." Diamond Tiara smiled as the butler grabbed the empty glass to refill it as the loud opening and banging of the mansion's front door opened, causing Diamond Tiara to jump up slightly and Randolph to almost drop the glass cup he was holding, but luckily he didn't as Spoiled Rich showed up, upset to say the most.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Filthy Rich asked, looking up from his paper.

"That Guidance Counselor at the School of Friendship rejected me, says I'm not what the students need from a future Vice-Headmare, it is her loss however, because I could bring a lot of revenue for the school and make it bigger and better." Spoiled Rich bragged as she took a seat next to her husband, sighing angrily as she turned to Randolph. "Butler, get me some water." Spoiler Rich demanded, not even saying "please" or "thank you", let alone addressing Randolph by his name, like Diamond Tiara did just a minute ago.

"At once madam." Randolph replied as Tiara rolled her eyes.

"No wonder why you were rejected mother..." Tiara said to herself in her head.

Some time ago, Tiara would have likely agreed with her mother, but after being shown a better way by none other than the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the little filly, who was once a bully, turned into a filly who was much more friendlier and social, disregarding her mother's teachings about those of a lower ranking than she was. Standing up to her mother in front of the whole schoolhouse was a very defining period for her, marking her new transition into becoming something new and reformed, moving past the ways her mother showed her. So Diamond Tiara was thankful that her mother was rejected, her bad influence wasn't going to spread out more and to such a place that promoted friendship with others as well.

"Mother, father, I'm going to go see one of my friends, may I be excused?" Tiara asked politely.

"Sure sweetie, just be back before dinner." Filthy Rich replied as the little filly went to go out, but not before stopping to speak to Randolph first, remembering that she asked for a juice refill.

"Sorry Randolph, I'm going out, so I wouldn't be needing that refill." The filly apologized.

"No worries Miss. Tiara, enjoy the rest of your day outside." Randolph replied back as the filly then went out.

Only Diamond Tiara wasn't going to go see a friend like she told her father, she was heading off to the School of Friendship, to go see somepony and have a nice chat. Upon entering the school however, Tiara realized she had no idea where the Guidance Counselor's office was, but thankfully Tiara had some friends who were working part-time in the school...

"Hey Diamond Tiara!" A very familiar voice called out to the filly after Tiara entered the building and was trotting down the main hallway by the school's entrance, lost obviously. "What are you doing here?" The voice asked as Tiara turned her head in the direction of the voice to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders coming towards her.

"Oh, hey you three." Tiara greeted back. "I'm just here to speak to the Guidance Counselor, what are you three doing here?"

"We're tutors here." Sweetie Belle answered.

"Yeah, we come here after every school day to help tutor the students." Apple Bloom added.

"Although it means we're a lot busier now." Scootaloo pointed out.

"Well, you three deserve it." Tiara commented. "Anyway, I don't know where the counselor's office is, do you know where it is?"

"Sure, follow us." Apple Bloom didn't hesitate and with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, led the filly to where the office was, chatting with the former bully about how things were going for her as they arrived at the office in a few minutes.

"And here we are."

"Thanks you three, bye for now, I would love to maybe catch up some more later, if that's okay with you." Tiara offered.

"Why not, stop by anytime you like." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Maybe you can even help the students here." Scootaloo thought.

"Well, I'll see." Tiara chuckled a little before the crusaders left to return to their tutoring jobs at the school as Diamond Tiara took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Starlight's voice called from inside the office as Diamond Tiara slowly opened the door and presented herself. "Oh... Diamond Tiara is it? What a surprise, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I'm not here for any help of any kind, I'm just here to thank you." Tiara answered awkwardly.

"Thank me for what?" Starlight raising a very confused eye.

"My mother was looking to become the Vice-Headmare of this school." Tiara reminding the Guidance Counselor of what happened not too long ago.

"Oh yes, Spoiled Rich." Starlight remembering. "She's just not what this school is looking for."

"And I agree with you, I don't know if you know this, but my mother isn't the nicest of ponies and I have been following her example for most of my life, which I didn't like, and I'm glad you rejected her, I don't want this school to follow her examples." Diamond Tiara stated.

"Well, you're very welcome Diamond Tiara." Starlight smiling. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll be going now, don't want to hold you up." Tiara said as she got off the seat in front of Starlight's desk and started for the door, only for Starlight to stop her.

"Wait Diamond Tiara." Starlight called, Tiara turning around. "You know now that I'm thinking about it, the crusaders have talked about you a little, how you are much more friendlier and helpful with other colts and fillies."

Tiara felt herself blushing receiving such praise from the three fillies who she once bullied for being blank flanks, because she felt she didn't deserve it.

"And well while your mother might not have a job fit or open for her here, you might, I'm sure the students here could benefit from your experience and teaching." Starlight suggested.

"Me?" Tiara said in surprise. "A teacher? I don't know..."

"Well, you still have a lot of years until you're a young mare, you have plenty of time to consider your future, but just know that a spot is always open for you here if you want to have it."

"Well thank you, I'll think about it." Tiara said honestly as she then said her goodbyes and left the office, closing the door behind her before retracing her steps to the front entrance of the school, going out the front door as she was outside.

Once outside, Tiara looked back at the school building, putting a hoof to her chin as she thought about what Starlight told her, maybe it was a good future for her, getting to share her experiences with others and helping others who went through similar times. She could grow up into an entirely different mare than her mother, someone a lot better.

"Oh, I'll certainly think about it." Tiara smiled at her thought as with the sun starting to set, the rays glowing behind her, casting its beautiful light over her, she made her way back home, to look froward to the next days of her life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I do have a sequel to this story, so stay tuned for that!**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
